


of all of the people

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It occurs to Combeferre that he is incredibly lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of all of the people

It's sometime in the middle of the night and Combeferre could turn his head, could glance at the glowing red digits of their bedside clock to check, but that would mean dragging his gaze away from Courfeyrac, and that's the last thing he wants to do right now. They've pulled each other to bed, having spent half their movie night kissing instead of actually watching the movie, undressed each other in the near-dark, hands sliding over the familiar planes of each other's bodies. 

Courfeyrac is riding him now, slow and torturous and wonderful. Combeferre can only just make out his expression, from the light that comes through the window from the streetlamp just outside. His head is thrown back and the light only hits half his face and the column of his throat. He looks blissful, mouth open in an _O_ , eyebrows drawn together, eyes shut. His hands are splayed out across Combeferre's chest, digging into his skin hard enough that they're going to leave little bruises there that Courfeyrac will kiss and apologise about later. He lifts his hips and sinks back down onto Combeferre's cock again and again, making the most beautiful little sound as he does, halfway between a moan and a gasp. It's all Combeferre can do to grip Courfeyrac's sides a little tighter, to thrust his hips up to meet Courfeyrac halfway. 

"Oh," Courfeyrac gasps, his eyes snapping open. "Oh, there, _there_ , oh, oh—"

"Are you close?" Combeferre murmurs, moving one of his hands to Courfeyrac's cock, stroking him. 

" _Combeferre_ ," he gasps helplessly, breaking his rhythm as he rides Combeferre harder, with an edge of desperation. His hands go to Combeferre's shoulders, clinging to him. 

Combeferre smiles to himself. As much as Courfeyrac loves going slow and dragging things out, he'll always reach a point where he gets too impatient. Sometimes, Combeferre will keep them at the same steady pace until Courfeyrac comes, moaning and shaking apart, but he's not feeling particularly patient tonight either. 

"Let me take care of you," he says, getting his feet flat on the mattress so he can fuck Courfeyrac harder, until they're both moaning with every thrust, until they're both coming one after another, panting and staying in each other's arms for just a moment longer, kissing each other languidly, waiting for their breath to even out. 

They throw their condoms out and wipe themselves down, getting under the covers. Combeferre isn't quite done kissing Courfeyrac, who doesn't mind at all, holding onto him and humming happily. They're entirely wrapped in each other when they finally pull apart and Combeferre kisses Courfeyrac's shoulder before putting his head down on his pillow.

"You're thinking," Courfeyrac murmurs, his eyes sliding shut. "You make this little huff when you're thinking especially hard, like…"

Combeferre huffs.

"Yeah, exactly like that." Courfeyrac nudges him gently with an elbow. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Combeferre murmurs, kissing Courfeyrac's shoulder again.

Courfeyrac huffs loudly.

Combeferre smiles. "I don't sound like that." 

Courfeyrac huffs again. 

"…It's embarrassing."

"Last night, you came home to me dancing to _Spice Up Your Life_ while cooking dinner." 

Combeferre chuckles at the memory. "That was adorable, not embarrassing."

"Calling me adorable isn't going to distract me from my question, you know. It's just stating facts."

Combeferre wraps his arm around Courfeyrac, pulling him closer. He brings his lips to Courfeyrac's ear, speaking softly. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am."

Courfeyrac laughs quietly at that. "Lucky?"

"Of all the people in the world," Combeferre murmurs, "I met you, I befriended you. I fell in love with you and by some amazing stroke of luck, you loved me back. Every single choice I've made brought me to right now, right here, with you. Somehow, I just happened to do everything right."

"Combeferre…" Courfeyrac whispers shakily. 

"It's just that the probability of this, of _us_ is such a small thing, in the grand scheme of things, and it's the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you."

" _I love you_ ," Courfeyrac whispers in return, rolling over and kissing Combeferre hard. "I love you, I love you."

"You're blushing," Combeferre says, grinning.

"How the hell can you tell?" Courfeyrac grumbles, in a way that means yes, he is _definitely_ blushing. "The lights are off."

"I know you," Combeferre replies. His ears feel warm, but even with the lights on, he knows his own blush wouldn't show against his brown skin. Courfeyrac grumbles about it all the time. "And as we've already covered, you're incredibly adorable."

"I wouldn't mind going over that again," Courfeyrac tells him, lips curved into a smile as he presses another kiss to Combeferre's lips. "But right now, I'd really rather focus on how you're the _sweetest man in the entire universe_. Did I mention that I love you?"

Combeferre rests his head against Courfeyrac's. "You know, this would probably be the point where I ask you to marry me. If, you know, it wasn't some kind of ungodly hour of the night and if the lights weren't off, because I'm pretty sure I've used up all of my luck on you, so I'll end up losing my ring somewhere in the sheets."

"And, you know," Courfeyrac adds, finding Combeferre's hand with his own and squeezing. "If you hadn't already asked, and I hadn't already said yes. Very enthusiastically. Many times."

"You _did_ say yes a lot," Combeferre agrees, and he's sure that his face is going to split with how much he's smiling right now. "You also cried a lot."

" _You_ cried a lot," Courfeyrac retorts, rolling over so that he's straddling Combeferre, looking down at him. Combeferre's eyes have adjusted to the dark enough to make out the grin on Courfeyrac's lips. "You said it was the best day of your life." 

"Yes I did. And it really was," Combeferre murmurs. "I didn't lose the ring _and_ you said yes. My lucky streak continues."

"You're ridiculous," Courfeyrac says, laughing. He rocks his hips against Combeferre's. "I want to go again."

"Already?" Combeferre asks, glancing at the clock this time. It's nearly three. No matter, when he's not tired and Courfeyrac clearly isn't either. They have tomorrow to sleep in. "Don't think I'm ready to go again."

"I'll get you there," Courfeyrac promises. "I'm going to turn your reading light on."

Combeferre hums in acknowledgement, shutting his eyes as the light is turned on, then dimmed to its lowest setting. When he opens his eyes again, Courfeyrac is sitting on top of him, smiling. The blush still hasn't faded completely. "Hi." 

"Hello." Courfeyrac kisses him. "I'm going to blow you."

Combeferre affects a heavy sigh. "If you must."

"Ah, _there's_ the romantic wordsmith I'm marrying."

Laughing softly, Combeferre takes Courfeyrac's hand, interlocking their fingers. The smooth band of Courfeyrac's ring digs into Combeferre's skin gently, warm with their body heat. Combeferre shuts his eyes with a smile and continues to feel like the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the lyrics of OneRepublic's _If I Lose Myself_.
> 
> Hope you're all continuing to have a great courferre week! ♥


End file.
